Royal Pain
by infinitelyperfect
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. A prince. Royalty. That's all anyone sees him as. But Naruto doesn't want to live the royalty life anymore. He doesn't want to be cooped up in the castle al his life. So what happens when he decides to sneak out for a couple hours and he meets a boy who tells him a little bit about what reality really is? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I never put that in my author's note, but I see people do it all the time, so I thought I would start adding that into it. Hey, my name is Emma and thanks for clicking on my story! I think I might edit my bio and add some facts about me. Lame, I know, but whatever. **

**Anyway, I have wanted to write this story for the longest time and now I have finally typed it all up! I have a bunch more ideas that I plan on writing ASAP but I'm a major procrastinator. Okay, that's enough of an author's note. On to the chapter!**

* * *

I watch as the clouds loom over the active village; the darkness seeping into the light as if it's going to storm. Not that I care. The rain won't affect me for I don't have anything planned. In fact, all I ever do is sit in my room underneath the castle roof. Mom says it's not safe for me to go outside. I don't deny the fact that whenever someone spots me I get shrouded, but it would still be nice to leave the castle walls every once in a while. I can't remember the last time I have ever left.

I envy the laughter that rings through my room as the children chase each other through the streets. I just want someone to laugh with, someone that isn't royalty; someone who isn't cooped up in this place just like me. I want to smell the baked goods that waft through the air. I've tasted food from the bakery, and it tastes like heaven on Earth.

I'm not complaining that I don't have anyone to talk to. My mother, father and I chat up a storm every once in a while. But, they're usually too busy for their only child. The servants mean well, but even they don't stay for more than 30 seconds.

Then of course I have my friends from other kingdoms that I communicate with. Like Gaara, for example. He lives too far away for us to actually do anything, but I get a phone call every once in a while. And the Hyugas are close friends. Neji is very distant though, and his cousin Hinata doesn't talk much. Whenever she sees me, she squeals and hides behind her father. Don't know what her deal is.

Anyway, my point is, I'm tired of being royalty. That's all anyone seems to see me as. I mean, yes, that's exactly what I am, but when people see me, I don't want to hear, "Oh, your majesty," or, "Your royal highness." My name is not 'majesty' or 'royal highness'. My name is Naruto Uzumaki: son of Minato and Kushina and I want people to recognize me for me. Not for what I was born into.

"Sire, it's about time for you to eat," a man peeks into my room.

"Could you please knock next time? And stop calling me sire. My name's Naruto."

"Of course, sire. I mean, Naruto." The man quickly closes the door shut and scatters back to his quarters. I flop down on my bed and blow on a strand of blonde hair that continues to fall on my eye. Meals are some of the worst occasions I could ever come to encounter. Why? Because my parents are like every other planet on this universe and they constantly like to use the question: "How was your day, son?" Now, don't ask me why they continue to pester me with the same question, because I could never tell you the answer for their parental logic makes no sense to the teenage mind. You may ask why this is such a horrible thing to occur. Well, considering I do nothing but sit around all day, I would say that hearing the same question over and over would get rather annoying. Especially when you have the same answer every single time.

I rise from my comfortable position because I know that if I don't arrive on time, my father will not be pleased with me. He has other things to do, so he likes to at least have 3 occurrences a day where he can see his – sometimes – smiling family.

Running down the hall, I turn and skip down a flight of stairs, walking into the dining room where my two parents await me. "Glad you could make it son," my father greets me. I nod and sit down across from my mother. The table length continues down a couple feet with 6 more chairs on each side and then another at the end of the table; just like the one my father now sits in.

The retainers lay plates down in front of us with a glass filled with sparkling grape juice. At least that's what my glass carries. I'm not old enough to indulge in alcohol.

The smell of warm bread fills the air and I inhale deeply. A basket of rolls gets laid in front of me and I swear I drool. I'm not allowed to touch anything till everything is laid out on the table. Yet another rule to add to the many that control my life.

Finally, but not quickly enough, a woman dressed in white lays down the last of the meal and the servants, that placed our entrée before our eyes, bow and then exit the room, leaving us in peace. I snatch up a roll and rip it open; pressing the warmth up to my nose and taking in the smell. I need to head down to the bakery at least once in my life and tell the bakers how much I love their food.

I finish off my meal by grabbing a spoonful of hot green beans. My father, mother, and I dig into the food that our kind retainers have cooked for us. Before speaking, my father takes another bite of his steak. "So, son, how has your day been?" And here we go.

"Same as usually, dad; incredibly boring," I take a swig of my grape juice.

"Now, I think you can solve that problem of yours. There are plenty of things to do in this kingdom."

"You do realize that I can't go anywhere but the castle in this 'kingdom', right?"

"Naruto," my mother calmly says. She knows that I have a short temper. She knows me the best. And most of all, she knows that I hate being cooped up here all my life.

"Naruto, please. This castle is your home. You don't need to leave. There's nothing but people who want money from you out there. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Well, I don't need protecting," I stand up. "I think that I can defend myself fine. I wouldn't know because I have only ever left these walls maybe 5 times and 4 of those times were with you or mom. I want to go out in the real world! I want to have friends that aren't rich, that aren't royalty. I want to feel the rain splat against my skin instead of watching two droplets race down my window. I want to meet the people that live in the village. I want to say hello to the people that work at the bakery and tell them just how delicious their goodies are. I want to have company other than servants or you guys. I want to have some adventure. I want to do something fun." I stare at my dad with an open mouth; my breathing trying to get back to the regular heartbeat. My dad is silent. I look in his blue eyes, just trying to find a hint of what he might be thinking.

"Naruto, please go to your room," my dad's head tilted downwards; averting from my eyes. "I don't want to discuss this with you right now. If you're not going to eat and you're just going to complain, then please leave the dinner table. I don't need the weight of the kingdom and your complaints resting on my shoulders." I close my mouth and push my plate away from my seat.

"Whatever you say, father," I mumble, walking out of the dining room, back up the stairs, and straight to my room.

Collapsing back on my bed, I stare at the ceiling. Why doesn't he understand that the castle life just isn't right for me? Does he not remember what it was like to be a kid? Does he not get that there are so many things you can do in one place for 16 years before there's nothing left? I grab a pillow and press it against my face so my scream is muffled. That was very teenage girl of me.

7 knocks in a rhythmic pattern come from my door. That's my mom's secret knock. "Come in," I announce, shifting my body so my back faces the doorway. I hear the faint sound of footsteps approach me. A small weight sinks the mattress just slightly which causes my body to move. "Naruto, please look at me," my mother's voice echoes throughout the room. I sigh and turn around, looking at my mom's grayish blue eyes.

"What?"

"Why do you insist on antagonizing your father? You know that he doesn't like getting upset with you and being unfair, but sometimes, Naruto, you leave him with no choice."

"Sorry that I have an opinion, mom."

"Please don't talk to me that way."

"Okay. Sorry. I just don't like being stuck in my room all day. I want to go outside and enjoy the fresh air."

"Naruto, I understand where you are coming from," my mom speaks.

"I know you do," I cut her off.

"But your father is right. You are in this castle so that you are protected from anyone who might try to hurt you. I wouldn't want anything happening to you and neither would your father. One day, I will take you out to the garden in the back yard. Me. Not some servant that is out there by force, but you can spend the day with me. Does that sound good?" Of course I want to spend more time with my mother, but I would rather not spend those hours in the garden. Couldn't she have offered to take me out to the village?

"Sure, mom. That sounds wonderful," I manage a smile. She grins so wide that her eyes close shut. She leans down and kisses me on the forehead before getting up from the mattress.

"Try and get some sleep. I love you," she whispers; standing at the door.

"I love you, too." My mother smiles once again before sealing the door shut and leaving me alone in my room once again. If my mom thinks that I am not going to try and leave this dumb palace then she doesn't know me at all. No way am I going to let my father and her rule my life. I'm done listening to every single rule that they announce. I'm done being known as nothing but the son of royalty. I want to be my own person. And I'm going to find someone that will think nothing but that of me. I am going to find someone who doesn't judge me for what I was born into, but for who I am on the inside. That's what I want. Nothing more, nothing less.

Of course leaving won't be an easy task. This mission calls for a disguise and an escape plan. I rummage through my drawers and pull out a pair of shades. Heading over to the closet, I pull out a pair of worn out jeans, some converse, and an orange hoodie. Now I just need to figure out where and when I should leave.

Father is in the office during the morning and the afternoon, but I need to show up for breakfast and lunch. My mom usually wanders the castle for most of the day, so pinpointing where she's at is an important aspect of this plan.

I can leave from the back of the palace; weaving through the garden maze and out to the streets. I will probably leave between breakfast and lunch just because my father is out of his office more during the evening. He's a lot more overprotective of me than my mother.

Awesome. I fall back onto my comfy mattress and sigh in relief. Tomorrow is the day that I finally leave these walls for the first time in forever. I don't even care that I have to sneak out to do it, or that I am going to be in a disguise. All that matters is that I'm going on an adventure.

Tucking myself in the covers, I curl up into a ball – my normal sleeping position – and drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

I lightly bounce in my seat as I wait for my parents to finish their breakfast. If I leave early, they will suspect something or come looking for me to ask why I just stormed off. My mom glances over at me, and then down at my plate. "Someone was hungry," my mom smiles; swallowing her scrambled eggs.

"I guess that's what happens when you don't eat dinner," I mumble; looking over at my dad. He looks up and the dining room is silent. His face goes completely blank and I smile to myself. He never bothers me while he's mad. Especially when he knows that I am upset at him. My mother shifts in her chair; averting her eyes from the two of us and continuing to eat her meal.

I quietly wait as my parents eat the rest of their breakfast. The sound of silverware clinging against the china is music to my ears. "I'll be in my room," I get up from my seat, kissing my mom on the forehead and running back up to my room.

I pull on the worn out jeans and my orange sweatshirt; slipping my feet into the black converse. I take one last glance at my room before I leave this palace. I can't think of an even better time than this: getting my freedom.

Sliding down the stairs rail, I jump off at the last second and land on the marble floor. The castle is filled with silence. Just the way I want it to be. In a nearby room, I peek in to see my mom and a lady gazing at a gown. A couple doors down, my father's room is locked which means he is busy at work. Time for me to leave.

I tip-toe over to the back entrance that leads out into the garden. I am careful to close the door behind me really quietly. Nobody needs to know where I am going today. And nobody will.

The sunlight shines down on me and I'm happy to inhale the fresh air. Putting on my sunglasses, I walk out into the streets. Chatter fills my ears. Laughter from kids warms my heart. I place a grin on my face and tuck my hands in my pockets. First stop: the bakery.

The shops around here seem so wonderful, and I wish I could visit every single one of them, but I know that I don't have that much time. I have maybe 3 hours to wander this place, and Konoha is a big kingdom.

I make my way over to the bakery; the scent of cakes and bread filling the aroma around me. I think I could marry that smell. "Ah, hello!" a large man welcomes me as I step into the small bakery. "How may I help you, sir?"

"Well . . ." I saunter over to the glass-paned counter and drool over the various choices. "Uhm, can I have a slice of your finest bread, and a blueberry muffin?"

"Sure thing, lad!" The man walks behind the counter and pulls out my muffin and a slice of bread. "That'll be-" I hold up my hand, signaling for him to stop. Then I continue to lay down 20 gold pieces.

"Keep the change," I smile. The baker stares at me in awe.

"Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you very much!" he grins at me. I tilt my head and raise my hand.

"No, thank you." I take a bite of the delicious bread and moan. I might just have to sneak out more often.

The village remains in its lively state. It's nice to be around such happy people. I wish it was like this back home. Without looking, I bump into someone. I wince in pain, but I know it was my fault. "I'm sorry. I don't really have this problem." Looking up, I meet a pair of dark eyes. He smirks, letting out a huff.

"Whatever. Just be lucky this sword didn't stab you," the guy takes a cloth and wipes his sword clean.

"Uhm, yeah, that would be bad," I rub the back of my head.

"So who are you anyway?" This is it; someone who doesn't know me.

"Naruto U-" I pause. If he knew my last name, he wouldn't see me as Naruto. He'd be like every other person that knows my line in royalty. "Naruto. Naruto Uzima," I lie. "Uhm, what about you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." His inky black hair falls in his eyes and he brushes it away.

"Oh. Your family are the blacksmiths right? You guys are pretty awesome."

"Thanks. I don't really do much. My father and older brother do most of the work." Sasuke gets a far-off look in his black eyes. I wonder what he's thinking about. "I assume you don't get out often if you only got that from the bakery," he points at my food.

"You have no idea," I manage a nervous laugh. "My father never lets me leave the…house, so I just snuck out for once and I'm loving it."

"You should be here during the most depressing days of the year. Then I thank you'd change your mind."

"Depressing days of the year?"

"Wow, you really don't know anything, do you?" Sasuke laughs, and it's not one of the warm laughs you hear from the children. I shake my head, completely oblivious. "Then you're lucky. We have some pretty harsh times during the winter or rough storms. Sometimes we can't get supplies shipped; sometimes people just can't make any sales. We struggle to pay the bills, and sometimes the poor sides of the group are left out on the streets, and they are left with no food. That doesn't really happen as often though. Those people have learned to go out and make money when they can travel. They don't want to starve."

"I've never heard of this before," I gradually get quieter. I wonder if my father knows.

"Just be happy you've never lived it before, either. I've been down that road too many times to count. It's not a pretty sight. It must be nice living in a castle."

"Huh?" I come off as shocked. Does he know?

"You know, the castle?" he points at my home. "The king, queen, and their son? Yeah. They probably don't care that people out here starve. Except for maybe the queen. She gives leftovers to the starving families. I've seen no kind gesture from the king. The prince is about our age, I think. Not like he could do much anyway." Ouch. Never would imagine that people think of us that way.

"I think that might change," I say. Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly, quite confused what I mean by that. He shakes it off and puts the sword back in its casing. "I've gotta go. So, uh, bye."

"Nice meeting you, Sasuke."

"Yeah," he holds up a hand while walking back to his home. I sigh and head back around. Time for me to go back and talk to my dad. If he doesn't know about this, then he needs to find out soon and do something about it.

* * *

**So I would just like to say that I am extremely proud of myself for actually writing a chapter of 3,000 words. I usually only write 500 worded chapters, but I'm trying to change that. I just finished finals today and now it's Christmas break! *cheers* Merry Christmas to all of you! (Yes I am aware that it's still 5 days away) Thanks for reading, and I really hope I can stick with writing longer chapters. Of course if I do that it will most likely take me awhile to update, so I do apologize to all of my readers. It would mean the world if you reviewed or checked out some of my other stories. (I don't really have any up yet, but I plan on writing a bunch more. Writing fanfiction is my favorite thing to do. Bye-bye! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**I still don't understand why people do that, but okay, whatever. I am sorry if this chapter is absolutely horrible, but I can't seem to think. I assume my writer's block is starting up again. Isn't that a joy?**

**I'm going to be starting other stories soon, and yes I know that I mentioned it before, but I would just like to inform y'all because they are pretty much all Naruto stories. Ah, Naruto. You have changed my life.**

**So, this chapter is just kind of, I don't know, it's really not as good as I could do, but I hope you like it. Love you guys more than you know! Every single person who is reading right now and likes my writing, you are a very lovely person. Thank you. On with the chapter.**

* * *

I barge into the castle and take off my sunglasses. Keeling over, I take in short tufts of air. That was a nice run.

My mother descends from the staircase; her long red hair placed on top of her head. She gasps the second her eyes see me. "Naruto, you got mud all over the floor!" She rushes over towards me and grips on to my shoulders. "Where on Earth have you been, Mr. I'm-Going-To-Be-In-My-Room?"

"Mom, it's no big deal. I was just… out in the garden," I lie. She narrows her eyes at me. "Uhm, have you seen dad?" I shrug out of her grip.

"Why do you care where your father is?" my mom raises her eyebrows; crossing her arms across her chest.

"I just need to ask him something."

"Mhm, sure."

"Mom, I really do need to talk to him."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He's locked himself up in his room. He's not coming out of there anytime soon. Not until lunch, anyhow. Which reminds me, what do you want for lunch today? I can make you some ramen, if you'd like."

"What?! No way! Can you please, please, PLEASE make me some ramen?! I would love you forever! Dad never lets us it ramen! Every single time I try to sneak it in my room he takes it away from me!" My mother laughs and nods.

"Of course I will make you some ramen. I'll have a stern talking to with your father about ramen."

"Thank you!" I hug her. She seems a little shocked that I am being so touchy but she wraps her arms around me anyway.

"You're welcome. Now, go clean your room. We have to make this house presentable for tomorrow." I begin walking up the stairs, but I stop in my tracks.

"Wait, what?"

"The Hyugas are coming over for dinner tomorrow." I groan. "Now don't be like that, Naruto. The Hyugas are old family friends. I know Neji doesn't say much, but you can talk to Hinata."

"Mom, Hinata would rather talk to her hair then even look at me. They're too proper. I hate proper people. I hate anybody that's a know it all. I hate people that look down upon others because they aren't in the same class or they aren't as 'fancy' as them. People like that disgust me. I should be down there where the villagers are. I belong down in that group of people. They are carefree and they go through so much, but they still are some of the kindest, sweetest, nicest, and smartest people you will ever come to know." I quickly begin to walk up the steps.

"Naruto, what has gotten into you?" I stop and turn, looking back at my mom.

"I guess a bit of fresh air changes some people." With that, I walk back to my room and slam the door shut.

I haven't even been in my room for 2 hours and someone knocks on my door. "Who is it?" The door creaks open and the same woman that was looking at a dress with my mom earlier appears through the crack.

"Sorry to bother you, but your parents refuse to eat without you. Your mother suggested that they have ramen for lunch today. She said it's your favorite." I sigh and get up out of bed.

"Alright. I'm coming."

"I'll be sure to tell them," she smiles and closes the door behind her.

Sure enough, when I arrive at the table, my mother and father are waiting for me; my father looks slightly concerned and my mother tries to smile at me as her face is also troubled. Pulling out my chair, I plop down into it and say, "Where's the ramen?" My father turns and nods at a patiently waiting servant. He bows; then snaps his fingers. Several people walk out and place our bowls of ramen on the table. I glance all around me and instantly feel bad for these people. They've been serving us our whole lives. Why don't they get a day off? I take in the delicious smell of ramen and shove my face with stringy noodles.

"Now, Naruto, your mother tells me you had something you wanted to ask me," my father speaks up.

"Do you know about the depressing days?" My father stares at me as if I've said something horrible. The meaning behind it is horrible, but that must mean he knows about it. "I assume you've heard of it then?"

"Naruto, where did you hear that?" he ignores my question.

"I just heard some people mention it."

"Did you go out into the village?"

"Dad, I just-"

"Did you, or did you not?" my dad shouts.

"Maybe I wandered around a bit, but-"

"I specifically told you that it's forbidden to leave this castle unless someone else is with you like me or your mother!" he rises up from his seat; his blue eyes glaring at me.

"Okay, sorry! I just wanted to go out and explore for one day! Nothing happened to me and I'm perfectly fine and safe! No one even knew who I was! I don't see what's so wrong about that!"

"Where did you hear that information from, Naruto?"

"What?"

"Who told you about the village's miserable days?"

"A guy I ran into. I don't remember his name."

"Naruto, I don't want you ever leaving this castle, again. You hear me?"

"I hear you loud and clear, dad," I mumble, not happy with how this conversation went.

"Good. Now eat up. I don't want to hear you complain about being hungry again."

"I'm not the one that needs to be fed," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

We finish our meal in complete silence. We depart in complete silence. We finish our evening in complete silence.

* * *

I don't show up for dinner. I lock myself in my room so that no one can bother me. Several people try to come in, but I don't let them. I want to be alone.

My father knows about the people that struggle through the winter. He knows that people have starved before; that people have been left out on the streets. Yet, he doesn't do anything about it. We're loaded with money and yet he won't even turn his head. I wish I knew why. Of course he won't tell me. If I bring it up again, he will never let me leave his sight. Eyes will be on me 24/7. I don't want that. I crack open my window and let the cold breeze seep through. The trees outside blow in the freezing wind. I wish I was back outside.

The lights from the village illuminate the kingdom below. It seems as though everyone is in their homes for there is no laughter or chatter. I wonder if- wait, what's his name? It starts with an S. Su- no. Si- nope. Se- no, that's not it. Sa- okay, we're a little closer. Sasu… Sasur… Sasuke! Sasuke's his name! I wonder what he's up to at this time of night. It's probably better than what I'm doing.

The castle also remains silent in the night. No one to be heard. I put on some of my warmest clothes and head down stairs, locking my door behind me so no one can enter and find that I'm not there. I cautiously walk towards the front door when I hear my mom and dad talking. "Minato, you can't stop him from leaving forever. One day he's going to have to explore the world."

"I just want him to be safe, Kushina." My mom entangles her hand with my father's; pressing her forehead against his.

"He can protect himself. I have no doubt about that. He's been taught several techniques to defend himself. If you think about it, Minato, he's going to have to find someone to marry later in his life." I stick out my tongue and make a quiet gagging noise. Or I can avoid getting married at all costs.

"Can't he marry someone like, I don't know, Hinata? She's a sweet girl and we know her family well."

"I don't think Naruto likes her that way, Minato." Thank you, mother. Hinata really isn't a bad person. She is very nice and sweet to me, but she's not really social and doesn't seem very adventurous. I like adventurous people.

"Okay, Kushina. Sorry that you know our son better than I ever will," my father hangs his head.

"Maybe if you tried to understand him, or talk to him more, then you could be just as involved with him as I am. He doesn't like that you work all the time. He just wants a father in his life."

"Alright, well, it's hard to bond with someone that despises me and everything I do."

"He doesn't despise you. He loves you very much." I walk over to the doors and grab my knife that I carry whenever I travel at night. Which is never, but my defense teacher told me it was smart to travel with it. I close the doors behind me and step out into the cold air; the wind whipping my hair. I should have dressed a little more warmly. Tucking my hands into my coat pockets, I travel down the cobble road and head towards the forest.

I slump down on a boulder; placing my chin in the palm of my hands. If only I had someone to talk to… _Snap! _I shoot up from the rock, fully alarmed. "Who's out there?" I shout. No answer. Unsheathing my blade, I stand ground in my defensive position. "Whoever you are, I have a dagger and I'm not afraid to use it!" my voice appears a lot more shaky then strong. Hopefully they won't notice. I hear a chuckle come from my left.

"For someone that isn't afraid, you shake a lot." A dark figure appears in between the trees.

"How about you show yourself?" Stepping into the moonlight, a tall figure with dark eyes and black hair is standing before me; his arms crossed and a half smirk plastered on his face. I put my blade back in its casing and lower my arms. "Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"

"Sneak out again?" he says, ignoring my question. Sasuke steps closer and leans against a nearby tree.

"Yes, I did. Not that it's any of your business, but nobody seems to care what I think."

"Must be a trouble-maker. It would explain why you can't leave your house. Parents probably don't want you to make the town look like a tornado just ran through it."

"I am NOT a trouble-maker," the anger boils through my blood. If only he knew just what I was dealing with at home.

"I'm sure you're not," Sasuke adds with a hint of sarcasm. "Why are you carrying a dagger with you? I really doubt anyone is going to try and rob a 16 year old boy." How did he know my age? Maybe he's 16, too.

"Alright, well, I've always been told to carry this around if I ever go anywhere. And it's nighttime so that's more the reason."

"Okay, sure, blondie."

"My name isn't 'blondie'."

"What do you want me to call you then? I can call you loser."

"My name is Naruto. How about you call me that?"

"Nah, I think, loser suits you more," Sasuke's smirk appears on his face; obviously satisfied that he's ticked me off.

"Fine, I'm going to call you jerk, then, jerk."

"Loser."

"Jerk." I step towards him.

"Loser." He shifts forward.

"Jerk." I grip onto the front of his shirt; his body only centimeters away.

"Loser," Sasuke gripes as he takes ahold of my red, fluffy coat. I don't want to pummel this guy. I don't even want to get into this with him. Great job, Naruto. First chance of making a friend and you already become enemies. I guess I am just a pest. 'You should have just let him call you blondie,' I tell myself. 'Much better than loser.'

I let go of Sasuke's shirt and take a step back; averting my eyes and staring at my feet. He fixes his top and shoots me a death glare. Definitely not going to make a friend. "You know, if I was armed, you probably would've been dead. Your stance is poor and if you're in the forest, you never want to give away your position. So screaming 'Who's out there?' is not wise. Especially in your condition," Sasuke states; no emotion on his face.

"Must you critique everything I do?"

"I was just- ah, never mind." This kid is very mysterious.

"So, what makes you all high and mighty?"

"I can help with your stance, and other stuff." I raise my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"First you call, me a loser, and then you try to help me with my defensive skills? Are you bipolar?"

"Don't start with me because I can and will hurt you." Damn, someone's violent.

"Alright, fine. When exactly do you plan on helping me?" I cross my arms across my chest.

"I don't know. Find me sometime when I'm not busy and we'll do it then," Sasuke stands up straight.

"If I can get out of the house, sure thing."

"K. Whatever you say." Sasuke begins to recede back to where he came from.

"Bye," I call after him.

"See you later, loser." He throws his hand up in the air without looking back at me. I watch as his figure blends into the darkness as he retreats farther and farther away.

I kick a stone; walking back up the way I came from. So I need to work on my stance, huh? Pausing every couple of seconds, I stand in my position I've always been taught, but I change it slightly by moving my foot a couple degrees or lowering my stance.

The castle lights are dim which means my parents are resting. I slowly open the big wooden doors and creep back into the castle. I'm blinded by the chandelier as it randomly turns on. My mother stands at the bottom of the stairs; her hands on her hips and her eyebrows arched. "What do you think you're doing Naruto?"

"I was just, uhm, I-"

"Didn't your father tell you to never leave this castle again? And especially this late at night! What on Earth were you thinking? It's not safe for you to be out there!"

"Mom, I am fine. No one even attacked me. I can defend myself. You and dad don't have to worry about me."

"Naruto, you need to stay inside this house. No leaving. You hear me?"

"Since when did you become the bad guy?" I brush past her.

"I'm not the bad guy."

"You sound exactly like dad."

"Naruto, please don't do this again."

"Maybe if someone understood me for once, I wouldn't have to be the ungrateful child that you and dad see me as. I'm trying to be the perfect prince, okay? But I'm done with you guys ignoring everything I say. I want freedom. I don't want this life. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to my room and I'll be asleep."

"Naruto, honey, please don't shut me out again."

"I'm going to bed, mom. Goodnight." I slam my door shut and throw off my clothes; leaving me only in my boxers. I crawl underneath my covers and fall asleep instantly; dreaming about the baker's delicious treats.

* * *

**Yes, I do apologize for the poor quality of this chapter. I do realize that a lot more conversation happened and I really don't like doing that, but I felt it was necessary for the arguments and the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke. I'm not the best at writing, and yes I realize this. But thank you to those who like it and think I'm a decent writer. I hope I someday improve. Alright, well, love to you all. Thanks to my viewers. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**It's really late and I don't know why my body continues to leave me up this late. I usually head to bed at 9. Yes, that may be weird to most of you night owls, but I get really paranoid if I am awake really late and I'm all alone. It's never a pretty sight.**

**This chapter probably could have been better. I will be sure to include Sasuke in the next chapter so I am sorry he wasn't added if any of you get upset by that.**

**There is some character progressing seen though.**

**Oh what fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

The palace is filled with utter and complete silence. That's unusual for the morning. Usually people are cleaning and running about. I crawl out of bed and head downstairs. Still silence. I hear the faint sound of clinging come from the kitchen. Oh. So everyone is preparing for our guests tonight, huh? Shouldn't they be dusting the place, since that's what they do all the time?

"Good morning, son," my father smiles, taking a bite of a muffin.

"Uh, since when are you out of your office at 10 in the morning? And how come no one got me up for breakfast?" My father is being oddly nice to me. Did something happen that I missed?

"Well, your mother had to go do something down in the village, so we didn't have a family meal this morning. You can go grab a muffin from the table though. I put a whole variety in a basket."

"So, mom's not here?"

"Nope. She'll be back before dinner though." My dad walks away as he continues to nibble bits from his muffin.

I walk into the dining hall and grab a blueberry muffin. Even the smell can make someone fall in love. How does the baker do it?

I sink my teeth into the snack and wander around the castle. A small breeze creeps in from an open window; fresh air filling my nose. I wish I could go outside without sneaking out. If only my parents trusted me. _Why don't you just run away, Naruto? _Well, I am for one, a prince. That would not go unseen or unheard. Secondly, I love my family. I don't think I could go a day without receiving a warm hug from my mom or even just see my dad. It would be nice if they'd let me leave though. I am 16.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I snap out of my train of thought and turn towards the voice. My father stands down the hall looking at me with a concerning look.

"I was just thinking," I nod. He steps closer, his complexion getting lighter as it meets with the ray of sunlight.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I don't answer because truth is, I don't know that. My dad doesn't treat me like I feel like I can trust him. "Naruto," he speaks up, "I know that I'm not as close to you as I can be, but I want to change that. I'm just really busy and I guess I forget that I have obligations as a father, too. So, can we please try this? Can we have a father and son relationship? Like one that you have with your mother?"

"Alright, if you want to get closer to me, then I have one request."

"Of course. What is it?" my father grips onto my shoulders.

"I want to have full access of leaving this castle." My dad stares at me with a blank expression on his face. He pulls away and averts his eyes; rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, I-"

"Dad, I am 16 years old. I have been for over a month. I need a little bit of freedom. And plus, when I left the first time-"

"The first time? You've left more than once?" my father raises his voice.

"Let me finish," I lift my hands in a calming manor. "The first time I left, I met a guy and he is the one who told me about the tragic story of some during the winter. Now, the second time I left, I went to the forest, and he was there again, but this time, he told me that my stance was wrong and that he could help. In that case, what I have been taught my whole life is wrong, and I found someone who can actually help me. No, he doesn't know that I am the prince, and I want it to stay that way for a while. So dad, if you let me leave, then I can get help in defending myself." He takes a moment to let all of that sink in before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, Naruto. You can have freedom, but I have to send someone with you, and you have certain times you need to be back. For example, you have to be here if we have plans at a certain hour, or for meals. Other than that, I give you your privilege of leaving."

"Dad, if someone comes with me, then people will know who I am."

"Well, then he can just follow you from a distance." I groan, but nod.

"Yeah, fine."

"Good. Now, I hope you've cleaned your room, son." I dart away without saying a word. No dad, I have not cleaned my room. Thanks for asking though.

Swinging around the corner, I saunter into the kitchen; completely out of breath. "Would someone like to clean my room? It's really not all that messy. Just some clothes out of place and my bed needs made. Maybe some dusting if you're into that." A petite woman walks up to me and nods, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. That was easy.

I lounge around the house for the next couple of hours, just awaiting the moment when the Hyugas arrive. Oh what joy it is to have such proper people roaming my home. Especially when Neji shoots me a disapproving look every 5 minutes.

The castle doors open and in walks my mom with a warm smile on her face. "You look happy," I call from my chair. My mother turns her attention towards me.

"Oh indeed I am! The baker was very kind and he said that a young man gave him a huge donation, so he was handing out some bread to poor children and their families. It was really sweet. Acts of kindness do make me happy. How was your day?"

"Well, dad said he wants to be more included in my life so we had a nice chat and now I am able to leave the castle whenever I feel the need to."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, someone is going to be following me around for protection and I can't leave if we have plans or during a meal, but other than that, yes."

"That's wonderful, Naruto! Maybe you can come with me one day."

"Mom, no one can know I am the prince." Her smile disappears.

"Oh, right. Okay, fine. If you ever decide you want them to know, then you can come with me."

"Sure thing mom," I smile. She sends me a small one. I know that she's hurt about the fact that I don't want people to know who I am, but I also know that she understands where I'm coming from.

She walks over and bends down; gently kissing me on the forehead. "Are you ready to eat lunch?" I grin and follow her into the dining hall where she lays down her basket full of goodies. "I figured I would let the people of our kingdom earn a little gold and allow our dearest friends here in the castle to get a rest." It's no wonder that everyone loves my mother. She really is the sweetheart of the village.

I peer into the wicker basket and scan the items my mom purchased: a jar of preserves and peanut butter, some bread, strawberries and grapes, and a jug of milk. "My mother used to make this for me when I was little. You know, before I met your father. I would always have simple things like a homemade peanut butter and jelly. Nothing fancy, but it is very important to me because it comes from the heart."

"Will I ever get to meet your parents? I mean, my grandparents?"

"I hope someday we can get them to come out here and stay for a couple of days or so. They would love to see how much you've grown. Believe it or not, but they were some of the only people around when you were a baby. I had a lot of work to do and so did your father. His parents were also there to tend to you." So my grandparents were there for me when I was a baby and yet I have no idea who they are. How nice and considerate of me.

"I would like that." She takes hold of my chin and pulls me in to kiss my forehead; a gesture that I cherish. "So, can I go out to the village tomorrow? I won't go tonight because we are having guests over, but can I head out tomorrow? I really want to get some advice on my fighting skills and what not."

"Advice on your fighting skills? Naruto, you already have someone for that."

"Oh, about him… you should probably fire him. I found a new instructor that knows more of what he's doing than Mr. Chang."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure of that?" my mom places her hands against her hips and cocks her head.

"Well, for starters, he's a major know-it-all, and they don't joke around. Plus, he works at a blacksmith place and I think they have to know a little bit about what they're talking about if they work in a place that makes and sells weaponry."

"Blacksmiths? Who do you know from there?"

"His name is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, I'm pretty sure."

"Uchiha, huh? I used to be friends with a girl who later married an Uchiha. So is this boy your friend?"

"More of an acquaintance," I shrug.

"So, is your life in danger by hanging out with this, uhm, Sasuke?"

"Nah. I think I'm good on that part. He sounded like he really wanted to help, so I'm going to assume that he's a good person."

"Alright. I'm going to have Namike (**pronunciation: N-ah-me-key**) watch after you. Especially around that 'acquaintance' of yours," she jabs her finger at me.

"Alright, okay!" I put my hands up in defense. She grins; placing her hand on top of my head and ruffling my hair. "Mom," I grumble. My mom grumbles and strolls over to the counter where she prepares our lunch.

Taking a huge bite of my gooey sandwich, I grab the glass of milk and swallow it down. My mom was right when she said this was a simple, but delicious, meal. My hand hovers over the bowl of grapes and strawberries as I determine which strawberry looks the juiciest. Finally deciding on a dark, plump one, and nibble at it till I reach the stem. Mother and father sit closer together than usual which I take as a good thing. Just as long as they don't tell me they have major news and that it's that they are having a baby. I don't want a baby brother or sister.

I, of course, finish my meal before my mom and dad so I patiently sit in my seat. "Naruto?" I perk up and look at my dad. "Did you ever clean your room?" I open my mouth but stop myself. I have no idea if my room has been cleaned yet.

The same, petite woman walks past behind my parents and smiles; giving me a thumbs up. "Uhm, yes," I clear my throat. "Yes I did." My father smiles at me and continues to eat his lunch.

The servants come and clear the table; our stomachs full. I pat my stomach and smile. I wish everyone down in the kingdom could experience this every single meal. Now that I think about it, I wish for a lot. It's big things too. I finally got my dad to allow me the freedom I have been dreaming about, but everything I want doesn't just grow from trees. Not everything can happen the way I want it to. Maybe I should just- "Naruto, tell your father what you told me about your grandparents," my mom smiles at me. Why does she care about that?

"I said it would be nice to see them. I know that they were around when I was a baby, but I really don't remember them so I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea if we invited them up here." My father turns towards my mom and shoots her a look that I've never seen before. He glances back at me for a quick second.

"Well, son, it's not that I don't love my parents and in-laws very much, it's just that my mom can be a little nosy in everything that I am doing. She always gets at me for being lazy or not doing things the way she wants them to happen. And Kushina," he turns to face my mom once again, "you know that your father basically hates me for taking his 'precious little cupcake' away from him."

"I just thought it would benefit the 3 of us a little to have some family time," my mother says quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I just don't know if it would be a good idea. Maybe some time next year, okay?" My mom sighs and averts her eyes. Getting out of his seat, my dad walks out of the dining hall and into his work room. A door slams shut which means he won't be out of there until dinner time.

I get up and slowly walk over to my mom. I engulf her in a hug and smother my face in her long red hair. "It's okay, mom. I'll make sure that they get to come," I assure her. She smiles and pulls my face down to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you, Naruto. I believe that one day you will achieve great things and maybe even make this kingdom even greater. I hope that you find someone that deserves you, someone that will treat you well." Someone's being rather touchy.

"Thanks, mom," I crack a smile. I take my hands from around her neck and stand up straight. Now I just have to wait for the Hyugas to arrive several hours from now.

* * *

**What will happen when the Hyugas come for dinner? Dun dun dunnnnnnn.**

**I have no idea what that was, so please don't judge me! :D**

**I really hate people that like to pretend like they run this joint. And I have one in my house right at this moment. Yay for Emma!**

**Okay, well, I hope you liked this chapter. I know they are probably getting worse and worse as this story progresses. I am really trying here though. It might be awhile before I update again, which will most likely mean for a really long chapter. Love you guys! xoxo**


End file.
